


Eau de resistance

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: French Patrick, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Victorian era, alternative universe, hunter pete, vampire patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Vampires





	Eau de resistance

Pete stood in front of his door stopping joe and Andy from getting in. One of them had shot the smallest vampire of the group that had attacked and they landed in Petes room coincidentally to make the plot better, and well. Pete wasn't letting anyone in his room.

"Let us in Pete so we can kill them" joe said and held his gun firmly in his hand,

"You wouldn't let anyone in your room if they landed in there" Pete replied,

"But I would kill them"

"Then let me do the same"

Joe huffed and threw a wooden stake at Pete, he caught it and joe narrowed his eyes at him.

"You have your gun?" He asked receiving a short not from Pete, joe made a noise before walking away, followed by Andy and the other hunters with them.

Pete sighed and leant against his bedroom door. They were only supposed to be here for a few days but the vampires attacked and now they're stuck here until the vampires have gone. The one that was now in his room was once the mayors son, he too wanted the vampires gone even his own child. Pete was actually the leader of their little hunting group but apparently the others deemed him not fit to actually kill this vampire for some reason and he was offended by their thoughts.

He opened the door and stepped into his room, locking the door behind him and looked around the dark room seeing nothing that resembled a vampire. 

"You don't have to worry, I won't bring you any harm" he said and threw the stake on the floor followed by the gun to show the vampire that he didn't want to harm him. He heard movement from above him and looked up seeing nothing. He then turned around and nearly jumped when he saw the vampire stood behind him, their form slowly morphing back to human from their unusual bat form. Pete had actually never seen a vampire bat like that, they were pure white with wings and still resembled a human but with their vampire features. But now, they were still as pale but their clothing was back and no wings were present and their cute innocent face showed no features of a vampire,

"You were sent in here to kill me, I am not deaf" he said in an accent, French Pete. You are in France.

"I threw my weapons on the floor, I see no reason to kill you" Pete replied and their eyes flashed red from their usual purple.

"I am a vampire, surely that's why your friend shot at me" they said and Pete put his hands up,

"I can assure you that I won't try to kill you at least" he said and watched as the vampires face relaxed and a slight smile made it's way onto plump red lips,

"I am Patrick" he said and Pete smiled,

"Peter. Or Pete" he introduced himself and Patrick hummed,

"Peter" 

"How long have you been a vampire?" Pete asked and watched as Patrick moved to sit in the padded chair in the corner of Petes room,

"A few years" he replied and looked around the room.

"I remember when i was younger that no one was allowed to be in this room" he said and Pete gave him a confused look silently wanting him to carry on explaining,

"I remember the look on my fathers face when he caught me in here, he was hiding something and I was such a curious child"

Pete watched as Patrick made his way to the bookshelf and tilted one book, the bookshelf then came forward and a secret hall was opened in front of Pete,

"I found Gabriel in here and my father locked me in there with him" Patrick said and Pete walked forward to stand next to Patrick,

"Was he the vampire you was with?" He asked referring to earlier, receiving a nod from Patrick.

"He is the reason I am a vampire, it is nor mine or Gabriel's fault. He was starved and my father threw me in there with him. I thought I was to die when he did so" a stray tear fell down Patrick's cheek and he wiped it away.

"That is why I want my revenge" he nearly growled and Pete watched Patrick's eyes turn red and his fangs drop past his lips.

"I can help you then. I never hear the stories of why vampires are the way they are and you never asked for this. I can keep you safe and help you" Pete said and Patrick looked at him,

"You will?" He asked and Pete nodded.

They stood facing each other for a few moments before Pete placed his hands either side of Patrick's Face and pressed his lips against the vampires own.


End file.
